1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a micro electrical connector for mating with a complementary connector.
2. Description of Prior Arts
A force is certainly needed during an electrical connector connecting or disconnecting with a complementary connector. Normally, this force has little effect on normal size connector, because the normal size connector always has a firm structure. However, a micro connector always has a very weak structure, so it is easily broken when the force is overage. The complementary connector is always arranged in the electronic equipment. If the complementary connector is broken, it is difficult to be replaced and repaired.
Obviously, it is desirable to have an improved electrical connector to avoid damage to the complementary connector.